bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Wolf Story 5 Plans
Rules *''Each side has to have 1 of every attribute. No more then 10 people per team. ( I need to remember this rule too )'' *''There has to be at least one of each attribute'' *''No really bakugans'' #''You can make your own'' #''I can make your created bakugan'' *''Anything special you want included, you can tell me or add it in yourself'' *''Edit the page if you want, don't have to leave a comment'' Plot With Wolfgang's dad dead, mom encased in gold, and brothers and sisters kidnapped by his cousin, Wolfgang has a long road to get through. Characters Good: Wolfgang, 17, Ventus/Pyrus/Aquos/Haos/Darkus/Subterra Attro Volf ( Later know as Elemention Volf ) Samantha, 17, Haos Tigera Johnny, Aquos Mentro Jane, Darkus Scalean Mike, Pyrus Pyrieror Trent, Darkus Elorien Alice, Haos Mear Guest: #( Name, Attribute, Bakugan [ If have one ], age? ) #( Name, Attribute, Bakugan [ If have one ], age? ) #( Name, Attribute, Bakugan [ If have one ], age? ) Bakugan Descriptions: V/P/A/H/D/S Elemention Volf- Partnered with Wolfgang. Is a wolf-like bakugan with 4 wings that blend in with Volf's fur. He has red braces above his ankles. A blue gem, under his neck. A white necklace-like brace around his neck, where the blue gem goes. A black brace around his tail. He also has hard bones. Volf has an ability to use magnetic pulse and electrical pulse too. ( Geez...Volf has gone overload on his overloaded opponent O_O ) Haos Tigera- Partnered with Samantha.'' ''Is a tiger-like bakugan. She has sharp claws, two wings, and white with yellowish-gold stripes. Aquos Mentro-'' Partnered with Johny. He has no wings, one head, a long neck, four feet, one tail, and 10 spikes. Each spike can shoot out water. There is a horn on his head.'' Darkus Scalean-'' Partnered with Jane. She is a bird like bakugan with a long black tail. Her under side shows her bones with black coloring, while her front side is patterned with purple, green, and black stripes.'' Pyrus Pyrieror-'' Partnered with Mike. Is a small knight like bakugan with two armor shoulder plates. He has a small fire sword and isn't fully evolved to brawl yet. He still loves to pick fights.'' Darkus Elorien-'' Is partnered with Trent. He has two wings, a head, and a tail. He is covered in black and purple. He is not dragon or lizard like, he looks more human.'' Haos Mear-'' Partnered with Alice. She is a mouse like bakugan, that isn't fully evolved yet. She doesn't battle.'' Evil: Arric, Darkus Overload Tigator Christian, Subterra Werewerra Crystal, Haos Crystoid Ray, Darkus Vamprior Persona, Pyrus Embery May, Aquos Dolloid Guest: #( Name, Attribute, Bakugan [ If have one ], age? ) # ( Name, Attribute, Bakugan [ If have one ], age? ) # ( Name, Attribute, Bakugan [ If have one ], age?) Bakugan Descriptions: Darkus Overload Tigator- Partnered with Arric. Is a tiger-like bakugan with two wings, two head, is black with purple stripes, and has one stripe that cirlces his neck and goes down to his tail. Aquos Dolloid- Partnered with May. Is a aquos bakugan shaped like a dolphin. She has two eyes, that help her see through deep fog, mist, smoke, and misty sand. She may look like a cute bakugan, but she can pack a powerful beating. She floats on land, and swims in water. She has a nice purplish blue skin color. Her tail is coated with a little metal substance. Her fins are coated with the same metal substance. Her blowhole is covered with a bubble substance, that can be used to blow bubbles at her opponent. In her mouth, she has mouth, she can use blow strong watery bubble at her opponent. Subterra Werewerra-'' Partnered with Christian. He is a hound-like bakugan. Werewerra is a brown bakugan with some silver armor. The silver armor covers the top of his legs and his claws. Due to the armor on his claws, his claws are superstrong. The armor on Werewerra's legs have one spike, pointing out sharply.'' Haos Crystoid- Partnered with Crystal. Is a crystal like bakugan with see through wings. It's wings are like mirrors because the attacks show closer then they are. Crystoid can't fly, though. Darkus Vamprior- Partnered with Rey. Is a vampire like bakugan that has a black cape with a purple inside. He has two fangs with a purple touch on them. He can glide, but not fly. Pyrus Embery- Partnered with Persona. Is a bird with white front feathers, light blue feathers on its second row, blue on its third row, and red on its fourth row. Flapping her wings can cause short flares of fire to appear. Category:Blog posts